The Grimes Family Barbecue
by Oreganofox
Summary: Michonne brings Andre along to a summer party at Rick's house.


After a long day at work Michonne went to pick up her son Andre from the babysitter. Back at her house she made him a bottle and changed his clothes. While she packed up the baby bag she received a text from Rick, inviting her to a party he usually throws during the summer months.

"Hey sweetheart, how would you feel about going to a party?" She asked the baby. He gave her a bright smile and a subtle giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes, just be good and no funny business" He gave her a small salute.

At the Grimes house Rick finished the final touches on everything for the party. He hoped this little gathering would answer his question about where his status with Michonne stood; ever since they've hooked up the last time she stayed at his house she's been sending mixed signals. Carl walked into the kitchen holding Judith.

"I think she's hungry" He smiled, looking at the baby reach for the uncooked chicken.

"I'll take her" He held Judith in his arms and gave her some applesauce.

"Is Michonne coming?"

"Yeah she is, why?"

"I was hoping she would bring over some of her delicious ribs" He rubbed his stomach.

"What are you saying, you like her ribs better then mine?"

"Oh no that's not it, your ribs are the best I can devour a whole plate of them" He caught on to his sarcasm.

"Get your butt upstairs and get dressed, more guest will be showing up soon" Carl nodded and ran upstairs. Rick stood on the porch with Daryl to strike up a conversation when they see a blue car pull up in the drive way.

"I think that's her" Daryl said, taking a puff of his ciggarette.

"Rick can you get the baby for me please, I got two pans of ribs I'm carrying" She said, walking up the porch. He walked to the car and unbuckled Andre's seat belt.

"Hey little man" He said. Andre smiled at him and grabbed ahold of him as he carried him into the house. After she put the ribs on the stove she was approached by Carl.

"Hey, Your finally here" He said excitingly.

"Hey there" She gave him a hug "How are things around here?"

"Pretty much the same" He opened one of the tins, smelling the ribs and other spices.

"Thanks, you converted my son to your ribs" Rick stood next to her, holding her baby in his arms.

"Hey it's not my fault you always burn yours" She laughed "Just have to let me show you how it's done" Andre smiled, noticed their flirty eye contact with each other.

"Uhh Carl take Andre outside for some air" He handed him the baby.

"Come on, i'll introduce you to our dog Buster" The baby made a cute fascination noise. One he left the kitchen their conversation got more serious.

"So, we're not gonna talk about it"

"What do you want me to say?" She flipped the ribs over with a fork.

"Why are you ignoring my calls?"

"I just, I don't know" She stalled.

"That night didn't jeopardize our friendship" He tried to reassure her but she continued to distance herself.

"Do you regret what happened?"

"No" She turned around "I don't regret that night"

"Then show me you don't" He gently caressed her shoulder. Before their lips could touch they were inturrupted by a familiar big mouthed person.

"Hey get your hands off her" Andrea said, pulling her away from him.

"Oh great you're here" He took a double turn because he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait a minute, Andrea" He walked out of the kitchen.

"Who's responsible for inviting her?" Both of them laughed as they embraced each other in a hug. They went into the backyard to catch up with Sasha and Carol.

XXX

All the guest have arrived and started to mingle with each other. Rick sat at the table with Shane to set up cards for the poker game.

"Why did you bring big mouth here?"

"You already know wherever I go she follows. Plus she wanted to catch up with Michonne since she's been working extra hours" Shane took a sip of his beer.

Rick could feel the grip on his beer bottle become tighter when Michonne walked past him, wearing a pair of jean shorts that emphasized her ass. He couldn't get a full view of her body since she wore a zippered hoodie. When the music started to play she started moving to the music in a rhythmic way while putting the food on the grill. Snapping back to reality he grabbed more spices for the food and brought it over to the grill.

"Never met someone who can multitask like that"

"You have no idea" She chuckled.

"Up for a game of poker?" He asked.

"You really don't wanna play me in cards" She laughed, flipping the hot dogs.

"How about a little wager, if I win I get a lap dance from you"

"Okay, if I win I get to push you in the pool"

"I think I can beat you" He smirked at her.

"I'm telling you now, you're gonna regret the day you challenged me. Let me feed the kids first then I'll play" She served the kids cut up hot dogs with a side of potato salad. Rick took his attention away from the grill to get more ice for the cooler.

"Rick are you watching the grill? I swear if you burn those ribs" She walked over to the grill, leaving the kids alone to eat.

Andre was preparing to eat when he caught Judith looking his way. They caught a short gaze then looked away, trying to hide their smiles. She gently tapped his arm with her tiny hand. He reached into his pocket and handed her half of a peanut butter cookie left over from snack time, which she happily accepted with a smile on her face. After sharing a few giggles they went back to eating their food.

All the adults gathered at the table to start the poker game. Carol played with the kids in the pool. Andrea felt out of the loop looking at everyone displaying affection towards each other. She looked at Rick and Michonne secretly playing footsie under the table and Sasha sitting on Daryl's lap with his hand around her waist. When she tried to be affectionate to Shane he didn't respond; which was normal for them.

"Alright, who's got what?" Rick asked.

"Two pair" Daryl said.

"Damn, nothing" Sasha said.

"We're out" Shane and Andrea said. Maggie looked at Michonne and laid her cards down.

"You got three of a kind" Michonne said.

"Glenn?"

"Nada" He said.

"I got a straight" Rick laid his cards down.

"Boom" She slammed her cards down.

"Son of a, full house!" Maggie said, watching Michonne collect the game chips off the table.

"Looks like I won babe" She enjoyed the look of defeat on his face.

"What was the prize?" Maggie asked.

"I get to push him in the pool" She looked over and seen the kids were getting tired. After the babies had dessert Michonne took them inside and put them on the couch to watch cartoons. She stepped back outside to spot a shirtless Rick standing by the pool. She couldn't wait to get his body wet. She tiptoed behind him and pushed him.

"Haha, gotcha" She laughed. Before she could walk away he yanked her by the arm and pulled her into the pool.

"Cannonball" Carl and the dog jumped in together. Daryl did a font flip into the pool and Sasha jumped in too.

"You're gonna get it now" Michonne took off her hoodie and splashed him.

"You still love me though" He swam closer to her.

"Shut up" She tried to keep a mean look on her face.

"Come on smile for me" She looked away from him. He started to tickle her to get a smile out of her.

"Haha, stop cut it out" She laughed. He proceeded to tickle her lower on her waist, coming into contact with something metal.

"What's that?"

"Take a closer look" She said. He looked through the water and seen her belly button piercing.

"When did you get that?"

"A month ago" She winked. He wanted to experiment more with her new piercing but kept himself under control. They both looked over and saw Sasha getting close to Daryl.

"I love you Daryl" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek twice. He kept a steady look on his face but his red cheeks said it all. She wouldn't let up until he said it.

"I love you too buttercup" He kissed her back.

"Aww, he's blushing. You finally soften him up" Michonne said.

"That's my cue to get more drinks" Maggie said. When she walked into the house she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Guys, come look at this" She called. Everyone gathered near the slide doors; only to see Andre and Judith fast asleep holding each other's hands.

"Aww, that's so cute" Carl said. Rick and Michonne looked at each other dumbfounded about what they were seeing.

XXX

Once the sun went down and the guest left Michonne stayed behind to help clean up; even though he told her she didn't have to. As she cleaned off the table she randomly started humming to keep her occupied.

"Hey" He stands next to her.

"...Hey" They both smile at each other. A brief silence passes.

"Umm, I think it's time for me and the little one to go"

"Come on, look at them" She looked at Andre and Judith still holding hands on the couch.

"Don't wake them up. I got an extra crib in the room, he could use that" He smiled at her.

"Heh, Okay" Both them gently untangled the babies hands and carried them upstairs to tuck them into their cribs. "

Well the babies are down and Carl is passed out in his room, probably from all that sugar" She stood in the doorway of Rick's bedroom

"Andre is a good kid" Both of them looked at each other.

"Thanks" She felt the air get thicker all of the sudden

"I guess I'll set up on the couch" He approached her.

"It's not time to go to sleep yet, I didn't get a chance to have dessert"

"There's a piece of cookie cake left in the fridge"

"Thats not the kind of cookie I want to eat" He rubs both her arms and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Umm, my cookie's a little to sweet for you babe" She laughed quietly.

"Follow me to the shower so I can wash off some of that sweetness" He winked, tugging at the belt loop of her shorts.

"But I didn't bring any pajamas"

"You can borrow some of mine" He kissed her on the cheek "I'll be waiting for you"

"Let me put on some music first" When she walked into the bathroom he proceeded to get the water ready when he became intrigued by the tempo of the music and how in sync she moved to the music while taking her clothes off.

"What is this?" He asked stepping into the bathtub. She stood in the tub with him and closed the curtain.

"Call On Tyrone by Erykah Badu" He turned on the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly moving to the music. They both stepped back further into the steady stream of water.

"There are no words" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It's the instrumental version so we can create our own lyrics" She kissed him on the lips.

"Rick Grimes is the only name you'll be calling on tonight" He ran his finger down her lips, stopping at her belly button piercing. She could feel the steam getting heavier as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Michonne closed her eyes and tilted her head back, wanting him to stick his tongue further into her mouth.


End file.
